The present invention relates to a device for mounting an internal combustion engine on a working machine such as a chain saw and a grass trimmer.
In general, a working machine such as a chain saw or a grass trimmer is provided with a machine frame made of a plastic material and mounting an internal combustion engine for driving the machine. A problem is encountered that, since different types of working machines have different construction of the engine mounting device, it is necessary that the mounting structure through which the internal combustion engine is mounted on the frame has to be varied according to the type of the machine, thus restricting the adaptability of the internal combustion engine.